Knight in Shining Armor
by a-sexysexy-warlock
Summary: Kira can take care of herself, but it's nice to have a little help every now and then. Or, the one where some guys from the opposing team don't want to get beaten by a girl.


This whole thing started a week before the biggest lacrosse game of the season. At least, everyone said it was. Kira still wasn't completely up to date on the big rivalries for Beacon Hills. After practice, all she had wanted to do was go home, curl up on the couch, and watch all the Marvel movies she could. However, the opposing team had other plans.

She was walking quickly to the girls' locker room, because after all, Scott _was _her ride home, and she didn't want to keep him waiting. Her mind was focused on showering and getting dressed as quickly as humanly possible, which was kind of ironic, considering the fact that she wasn't exactly _human_. As soon as she entered the locker room, her plans were mostly forgotten.

She took a quick head count of the group surrounding her, and quickly noticed that she was outnumbered, 6-1. And everyone single one of them was twice her size. "Um, I don't know if you're having trouble reading, but this is the _girls' _locker room," she spluttered out. Looking back, she probably shouldn't have said that, but sarcasm was, at times, her only defense.

"Oh look, she thinks she's funny," one of the lacrosse players said. Kira decided to call him 'Goon #1'. He was tall, probably 6'2", and buff. He had light brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Shut up, Garrett," another one of the players muttered. He seemed like the leader, so she thought of him like that. She didn't really feel like creating another nickname. "Look," said the same boy. He was taller than the first person who spoke, Garrett, but was less muscular. "We don't want any trouble. You just do what we say and we won't have a problem."

"And what is it, exactly, that you want me to do?" Kira asked.

"Throw the game on Friday," a new person spoke up. This one had dark hair, and brown eyes. He kind of looked like a younger version of Derek, she thought. "Play terribly. We're not gonna be known as the team that lost to a team with a girl on it."

"Um, not to rain on your parade or anything, but what makes you think if I throw the game, the rest of the team won't just step up to make up for me playing badly?" They seemed stumped for a second after that, like Kira had foiled their fool-proof logic.

"Look, just do it, okay?" This was the leader again. He was clearly getting flustered. "Trust us, it'll work." They all looked around at each other with cocky grins on their faces. _Oh God, _she groaned inwardly.

"Okay, okay. I'll throw the game. Just… don't mess with the rest of the team," she said.

"Whatever. I hope you're not lying," said a different player. "You won't like the consequences if you are." He sneered at her, and she felt a chill go up her spine.

"I'm not lying. Look, you need to leave, okay? My boyfriend's waiting on me, and he'll come after me if I don't meet him soon." Okay, that may have been a bit of bluff, but oh well. They were, after all, the ones threatening her.

"See you Friday, babe," one of them smirked. Kira just looked away. She pulled out her phone to check the time, and noticed that she only had 5 minutes before she would normally be finished showering and changing. She sighed, then jogged to the showers and stuck her head under. The showerhead. She had to at least make it look like she took a shower. She didn't want Scott to think something was going on. She could take care of herself. She quickly threw her hair into a ponytail, changed into jeans and a t-shirt, and walked out to meet Scott by his bike.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Hey there," she grinned back.

"Ready to go?" He questioned.

"Yep! Let's go!" She chirped. He gave her an odd luck. Okay, maybe that was overcompensating a little.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His eyebrows furrowed together as he looked up at her.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Just worn out," she said. She smiled at him, and he visibly relaxed. She climbed on his bike behind him, and he drove off.

The Friday of the game, Kira was nervous. It was odd, because she never got nervous before a game. However, the words of that creep kept echoing in her mind. _I hope you're not lying. You won't like the consequences if you are. _She quickly shook that out of her head. There was no way she was throwing this game. She had just begun to gain the respect of the guys on the team, and she didn't want to lose that. She took a deep breath, and walked out onto the field.

She waved to Lydia and Malia, then met up with the rest of her team on the bench. "So, no pressure, but this is the biggest game of the year. This school will never let you live it down," Coach said. They finished up their huddle, and jogged out on to the field. Scott caught her eye and grinned at her, and she grinned back. While she sized up the opposing team, the leader from the locker room looked at her and smirked. She simply rolled her eyes, and got ready to play.

It was the last minute of the game, and the two teams were tied, 2-2. Kira was running down the field, wide open. She screamed for the ball, and someone on the team noticed her. They threw it to her, and she scored. Right after she did, the buzzer sounded. They had won! She could hear Lydia and Malia cheering for her from the bleachers, and she grinned. Scott and Stiles ran up to her, quickly followed by the rest of the team. "Oh my God! That was awesome!" Stiles yelled. Scott pulled her into a hug, and the team just kept yelling. "Who wants to go celebrate?" Stiles screamed. The team yelled back an affirmative, and Kira laughed.

"I'm gonna go get changed," She murmured to Scott. "I'll meet you guys in the parking lot in 10 minutes?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," he whispered back. He leaned down to kiss her, and she gladly reciprocated. She pulled away, and he yelled, "10 minutes!"

She turned around and gave him a thumbs up. She could faintly hear him informing the rest of the team of her plans. She couldn't seem to wipe the grin off her face.

However, when she walked into the locker room, she stopped smiling. The entire team was there this time, and they looked ticked. "Um… hi guys," she managed to get out.

"Hi guys? That's all you can say? You made us look like fools out there!" the leader said. She still didn't know his name, and she didn't really have time to think about it anymore before she was pushed up against a locker. "All you are is an idiotic, naïve, little girl who doesn't know when not to mess around with the big boys." Then he slapped her.

Kira grunted, and reached up to feel her cheek. One of the other boys grabbed her wrist and held it tightly. She started flailing her legs, trying to kick one of them in the knee or the balls or _something_, but it didn't quite work. Another kid grabbed her legs and held them still. She was now stuck. She couldn't move. The leader then kneed her in the stomach. She keeled over and started coughing. _This isn't actually happening right now, _she thought. _It's just a high school lacrosse game! _They had gotten a few more punches in when she heard faint voices outside the locker room. "Dude, just give her a minute. Girls always take longer to-OW!" That was Stiles' voice, and she was nearly positive that Lydia had been the one to hit him. In spite of her situation (currently pinned against a locker), she smiled.

"No, I'm worried, if Kira says 10 minutes, she'll be 10 minutes," that was Scott, "I'm going in there." Right after that, she heard the noise of the team coming into the locker room. As soon as they came into vision, Scott at the front of the group, she sighed in relief. Scott, however, was not so relieved. His eyes flashed dangerously, and he ran to the group of opposing lacrosse players surrounding her. She could see Lydia, Stiles, and Malia there open-mouthed. _I'm fine, _she mouthed at them.

Right after that, Scott pulled 3 of the guys off her at once. He kneed one of them in the stomach, punched one of them in the face, and pushed the other one down. "If I ever see you around here again, you'll get a hell of a lot worse than this," he spat at them. They all got up and ran away quite quickly, taking the rest of their team with them. Scott ran over to her and crouched down by her side. Lydia ran up next, and squatted next to Scott. "Oh my God," Scott sighed. "Are you okay? You scared the crap out of me!" He ran his hand over her hair.

"I'm okay," she murmured. "That guy had kind of a lousy punch." She smiled wryly, and the team laughed. "Give me 10 minutes, for real this time, and I'll be ready to go."

"Are you sure? You don't have to come out with us if you don't feel like it," Stiles said.

"No, I'm totally fine," she said back.

Everyone shuffled out of the locker room, but Scott hung back. "Are you sure you're okay? It terrified me, seeing you pinned up again that locker." He admitted.

"I'm _fine,_" she said. She gently pushed his chest away. "I'll see you in 10 minutes."

Later, at the restaurant, the subject of the opposing team came up. "So, Kira, why did they come after you anyway?" One of the freshman asked.

"Probably because they threatened me last week," she said nonchalantly. She took a bite of her pizza as she waited for their reactions.

"They what?" Scott's voice got really low.

"Last Friday, after practice, they came up to me and said if I didn't throw the game I'd regret it. They said they didn't want to get beat by a girl," she said.

"I knew there was something wrong!" Scott exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm a big girl, Scott, I can take care of myself," Kira teased.

Scott just smirked, and said, "Oh, I know," then pulled her into a kiss. The rest of the team, and their little pack hooted and hollered, and Kira just grinned.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review :) I wrote this at, like, 4 am, so I'm sorry if there are any errors. **


End file.
